Treat or Sweet?
by rhapsodysiscaa
Summary: "Satu, dua, tiga, empat…." Misa menghitung jumlah balok gula yang dimasukkan Ryuzaki ke dalam kopinya. Hitungannya terhenti ketika lelaki itu memasukkan balok gula yang terakhir. "Banyaknya! Apa itu tidak terlalu manis?" For L's Birthday Event, Prompt: Sweets & Halloween Party. Death Note x Bleach. Dedicated to Hime Hoshina and Li Chylee.


_Dedicated to L's Birthday Event (**Li Chylee**)_

_and_

_**Hime Hoshina** for being my "muse", partner and betareader :)_

_Happy belated birthday, L Lawliet! Happy (belated) Halloween too!_

**Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own Death Note. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Trick or treat<em>!"

Lelaki berkantung mata hitam itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara nyaring yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun _gothic lolita _berwarna hitam penuh renda berdiri di belakangnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Mata cokelat keemasannya berkedip dengan polos. Tangannya terulur ke arah pemuda itu penuh harap. "_Trick or treat_?" Ia mengulang kalimat yang sama dengan nada nyaring, kali ini dengan nada bertanya.

Pemuda itu memandang gadis di hadapannya lama-lama, mencoba menggali memori tentang sosok gadis pirang bermata cokelat di masa lalunya. Nihil. Banyak gadis pirang bermata cokelat di masa lalu yang pernah ditemuinya, namun ia yakin tak ada satupun yang menyerupai sang gadis. Lalu, mengapa gadis itu tersenyum seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama?

Tampaknya gadis itu salah mengartikan tatapan menyelidik sang pemuda sebagai tatapan tak mengerti. Ia mengusap pelipisnya pelan. "Begini, hari ini adalah hari Halloween. Kau tahu Halloween kan?"

Kediaman sang pemuda dianggapnya sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Halloween adalah hari di mana kau harus menggunakan pakaian mengerikan dan..."

Pemuda itu diam saja dan memandangi gadis di hadapannya yang tengah berceloteh mengenai Hallowen dengan tatapan tertarik. Sesungguhnya ia tertarik untuk menyela dan menceritakan kisah gelap di balik perayaan yang terdengar hanya seperti permainan belaka di mata gadis itu—namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk diam.

"… Jadi untuk mendapatkannya kau harus mengatakan _trick or treat …_"

_GRUUUUK..._

Suara perut lelaki itu terdengar begitu keras, berhasil memotong celoteh sang gadis.

"Kau lapar?" tanya gadis itu sambil memandangi perut pemuda di depannya. Senyum geli tersungging di wajahnya.

Sang pemuda masih diam dan terus memegangi perutnya. Tidak seperti biasa, perutnya sama sekali tak terisi sejak siang. Suatu keajaiban dia masih sanggup berjalan.

"Baiklah! Khusus untuk kali ini kau tak harus memberikanku _treat_, aku yang akan memberikannya untukmu_. _Aku tahu kafe yang enak di sekitar sini!" seru gadis itu dengan semangat. Tanpa sungkan, dia menarik lengan lelaki itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang dikatakannya. "Temanku adalah pelayan di sana. Dan kudengar makanan di sana sangat lezat. Hari ini ada perayaan Halloween di sana, aku yakin akan ada banyak…"

Sang gadis terus berceloteh mengenai kafe tersebut sementara sang pemuda hanya diam tak menimpali. Namun dibiarkan tangannya tetap digenggam sang gadis. Tak ada salahnya bukan? Siapa tahu apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar dan dia kembali bias mengisi perutnya.

* * *

><p>Inoue Orihime terkejut melihat sosok perempuan di hadapannya. "Misa-chan?"<p>

"Orihime-chan! Sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata gadis itu sambil memeluk pelayan yang menyambut mereka setelah membuka pintu. "Maaf karena pekerjaanku, kita jadi sulit untuk bertemu seperti dulu."

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu menjadi artis itu tak mudah. Lagipula, aku senang kau mau mampir ke kafe ini."

Lelaki itu hanya menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan kosong. Menonton dengan sabar pertemuan kembali sepasang sahabat yang lama tak bertemu. Hingga akhirnya raungan perutnya tak bisa ditahan sehingga menimbulkan senyum geli di wajah gadis yang dipanggil Orihime itu.

"Kalian bisa duduk di sudut ruangan," katanya ramah sambil menunjuk bangku berisi dua kursi yang dimaksudnya. "Aku akan membawakan camilan pembuka untuk kalian. Anggap saja ini hadiah pertemuanku dengan Misa-chan."

"Ayo!" Misa menarik tangan pemuda itu lagi. Orihime mengikuti dari belakang sehingga mereka duduk di tempat yang dimaksud. "Kau mau minum apa? Untuk camilannya, aku yakin Orihime-chan pasti akan memilihkan kue paling enak untuk kita berdua," ucap gadis itu sambil mengedipkan mata pada sang pelayan cantik.

"Tentu saja. Akan kubawakan banyak camilan manis untuk kalian."

Ketika perempuan berambut jingga itu memberikan menu kafe itu, sang pemuda langsung menunjuk gambar kopi tanpa berkata apapun. Misa membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat sebelum memilih _strawberry milkshake_. Pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan mereka dan pergi.

Mata hitam memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan teliti.

"Hei," panggil sang gadis dengan nada riang, membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mengapa kau melihat Orihime-chan dengan pandangan seperti itu? Kau suka padanya?"

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Saya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan suka."

"Heeee? Tidak pernah? Satu kalipun tidak?" tanya gadis itu penasaran. Tampak senang mendapatkan bahan obrolan dengan teman barunya. "Aneh sekali kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Ryuzaki." Jawab lelaki itu mantap.

"Namaku Amane Misa. Salam kenal, Ryuzaki-san!"

"Kau gadis yang muncul di sampul majalah NAILMAX bulan ini."

Misa tersenyum puas. _Ternyata dia tahu siapa diriku_, pikir gadis itu dengan bangga. Dalam hati, dia yakin jika pemuda di hadapannya, meski sangat minim ekspresi, sesungguhnya sangat senang karena dapat makan bersama dengan seorang aktris ternama. "Kau beli _NAILMAX_ edisi bulan ini?"

"Tidak. Saya melihatnya di depan toko buku saat kau menarik saya tadi."

Amane Misa hanya menunduk dan mengumamkan, "Oh". Percakapannya terhenti dan tiba-tiba Misa kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Hal yang cukup aneh mengingat dia adalah gadis yang cerewet dan senang membicarakan apapun yang melintas di otaknya.

Namun pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Misa memberengut tak senang. Mulai memainkan _handphone_-nya, memastikan tentang rencana hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Inoue. Itukah dia?"<p>

Dokugamine Riruka menatap salah satu pelanggannya yang duduk dengan posisi … tak lazim—jika tak mau dikatakan aneh. Alisnya mengerut heran melihat gadis yang bersama dengan pemuda itu. Begitu cantik dan memesona—dia sering melihatnya di layar kaca. Sungguh pasangan pelanggan yang cukup eksentrik.

"Begitulah. Itu memang dia."

"Lalu gadis yang bersamanya?"

Orihime memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Riruka-chan tidak mengenalnya? Dia aktris nomor satu Jepang yang sedang naik daun. Namanya Amane Misa." Senyum bangga tersungging di wajah gadis manis itu. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMA. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Aku senang dia terlibat dalam acara ini."

Inoue Orihime meninggalkan Riruka dan menyiapkan pesanan Ryuzaki dan Misa. Sang manager pun menatap gadis yang bernama Amane Misa itu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendesah panjang. Terserahlah, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan, harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

* * *

><p>"Satu, dua, tiga, empat…." Misa menghitung jumlah balok gula yang dimasukkan Ryuzaki ke dalam kopinya. Hitungannya terhenti ketika lelaki itu memasukkan balok gula yang terakhir. "Banyaknya! Apa itu tidak terlalu manis?"<p>

"Saya suka makanan dan minuman manis."

"Tapi—"

Sebelum Misa sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, seseorang membuka pintu kafe dan membuat perhatiannya teralih. Lelaki berambut hitam dan mempunyai tato garis bewarna hijau di bawah kedua matanya hingga dagu itu masuk dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan—seperti mencari seseorang.

"Cifer-san?"

Orihime meninggalkan kedua tamunya dan memeluk lelaki itu. Misa melihat Orihime dan lelaki yang dipanggil 'Cifer-san' itu dengan tatapan iri. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Misa-san?"

"Huh, aku hanya iri, kok. Seandainya aku dan Li—ukh—kekasihku bisa seperti itu, pasti menyenangkan," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku hanya ingin bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama. Terutama di saat perayaan seperti ini, tapi..."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyesap kopinya yang tak lagi berwarna gelap. "Misa-san justru menghabiskan waktu dengan saya."

"Ukh. Aku masih bisa menerimanya. Semoga acara ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa menelepon dia."

"Acara a—"

"Orihime-chan! Sekarang saatnya!" Ketika Orihime melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda yang baru saja tiba, Misa memanggilnya dan memberi isyarat kepada Orihime. Mata hitam mengawasinya dengan waspada.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari saya, Amane Misa."

Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyuman manis kepada lelaki itu dan berkata, "Kita lihat saja nanti, Ryuzaki-san."

Apa yang dikatakan Ryuzaki memang benar. Jelas, Misa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Ketika lelaki itu sedang menyesap kopinya, dia mendengar suara Orihime yang berteriak, "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, RYUZAKI-SAN!"

Bola mata lelaki itu membesar ketika menoleh dan melihat seloyang _strawberry cheese cake _di tangan pelayan berambut jingga tersebut.

"Ah."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum puas. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Ryuzaki-san," ucapnya dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Kemudian dia merubah kembali suaranya yang normal dan berkata riang, "_Happy birthday_, Ryuzaki-san!"

Ryuzaki sudah dapat menebak apa yang disembunyikan oleh Amane Misa, lebih dari sebuah kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Kemunculan gadis itu yang begitu tiba-tiba, kafe yang sepi, tingkah pelayannya yang ganjil dan terutama nama yang nyaris terucap dari bibir merah muda itu. Tetapi dia memilih untuk diam saja, perutnya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa lapar lagi. _Strawberry cheese cake_ di hadapannya terlihat menggiurkan. Proses tiup lilin dilakukan sebelum Orihime pun memotong kue itu dan membagikannya kepada semua orang di kafe itu—tentu saja porsi sang pemuda lah yang paling banyak, mengingat ia lah tokoh utama hari ini.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ryuzaki sambil menikmati kue di hadapannya.

Misa mengedipkan matanya. "Misi terselesaikan."

* * *

><p>Gadis itu menjauh dari kafe itu dan menerapkan lipstik di bibirnya. <em>Mission accomplished<em>, pikirnya dengan bangga. Dia tahu siapa Ryuzaki sesungguhnya dan tentu saja dia tahu bahwa 'Ryuzaki' bukanlah nama aslinya. _Handphone_ menempel di telinganya. Suara lembut seorang pria tua terdengar dari dalamnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, L-san sepertinya bahagia setelah kejutan yang kau berikan untuknya. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat kelaparan tadi. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan semua makanannya?"

Terdengar jeda sejenak, sang gadis mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari sang penelepon di seberang sana.

"Oh begitu kah?!" Misa tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban peneleponnya itu. Dia menyisipkan lipstiknya kembali ke dalam tas hitam yang disandangnya dan mengangkatkan tangan untuk memanggil taksi.

"Hmm. Sampai jumpa lagi... _Watari-san_." Gadis itu mengakhiri panggilannya dan tersenyum puas. Bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang berhasil menjalankan misi dari seseorang yang sangat penting. Untuk seseorang yang sangat penting juga tentunya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, ponselnya berdering lagi. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di hari seperti ini. Diangkatnya telepon itu dengan riang. Suara seorang pemuda menyapanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Light-kun. _Happy Halloween_! _Trick or treat?_"

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

**_NAILMAX adalah majalah perempuan mengenai cat kuku atau nail polish. Biasanya artis-artis atau penyanyi Jepang menjadi cover girl di majalah itu, seperti BoA, Koda Kumi dan May J._**

Akhirnya bikin fict lagi setelah 2 tahun hiatus di dunia fanfiction. Aku tahu event ini hanya sampai 7 November, maafkan aku ya, Li-san! Terima kasih untuk Hime Hoshina yang sudah menyemangatiku, menjadi _betareader _dan partner untuk fict ini. Penulisanku benar-benar jelek ._. _Anyways, I hope you like it!_

_Sincerely Yours,_  
><em>rhapsodysiscaa (Alexandra Ceng)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edited: 19.11.2014<em>**


End file.
